


属于我们的点点滴滴|Pieces of Us

by wendywindy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: 这是Bruce和Clark共同生活的回忆录。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	属于我们的点点滴滴|Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pieces of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444942) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



Clark永远不会忘记他第一次见到蝙蝠侠的那一刻。

当时达克赛德正在入侵地球。人群高声尖叫，类魔则蜂拥飞至，每隔几分钟空中就会绽开一个新的爆音通道，它们的边缘正像火炉上的水一样在空气中嘶嘶作响。

Clark刚救下两个平民，在他正打算赶去救更多人时，他看见了他。

黑蝠翼，白眼睛。起先Clark还以为这是另一种类魔……但接下来他听见了那声心跳。平稳，有力，毫无疑问属于人类。他蹲在瓦砾堆上，一手握住抓钩枪，一手抱着一个已经激活的母盒。

“你知道它是什么吗？”Clark喊道。

这位蝙蝠侠看着他。他开口了，音色低沉、清晰又平静。“我知道它正在干什么。”他把母盒扔向Clark。

Clark接住它。

“而且我知道地球上只有一个人有能力摧毁它。”

“可这会关闭通道。里面还有人！”

蝙蝠侠勾起嘴角。“给我十五分钟。”

然后在一连串迅疾的动作中，他跳下碎石堆，射出抓钩枪，消失在最近的一个通道里。

“这她妈是谁？”绿灯侠问。

“我想他是蝙蝠侠。”

“蝙蝠侠？就是哥谭的那个怪物？那个蝙蝠侠？”

“是的。”

“好吧。今天绝对是有史以来最奇怪的一天。”

十三分钟以后，蝙蝠侠出现在通道中，身后跟着那群被掳走的人质，他们惊恐万状，浑身是伤，但都还活着。

Clark没有数。他不想知道多少人失去了生命。他也不想冒着失去更多生命的危险让通道再这么继续敞着。他用手把母盒捏碎。它在一阵强光中炸成了粉末。直到后来，Clark才知道那些被抓进通道的人一个都没有遇难。

蝙蝠侠把他们全都救了回来。

*

Clark Joseph Kent.

Bruce打量着屏幕上这个名字。超人的秘密身份，在几个月的缜密调查后终于揭开了面纱。名字旁边那张模糊的照片显得很不起眼，驼着背男人戴着一副笨重的眼镜，朝他露出一个局促的微笑。他看起来不太像超人。但他是超人。DNA不会说谎，何况那个DNA属于氪星人。

但让Bruce不安的并不是这张照片。

他又扫了一眼那个名字……它很眼熟。他认识。几分钟后他就想起了之前在哪听过它。这使他的胃绞成了一团。它属于一个调查记者，而这个记者一直在试图约访Bruce Wayne，自从……自从一年前蝙蝠侠第一次遇到超人之后。

_该死的。_

他知道了。超人知道Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠。他 _几个月前_ 就知道。这太正常了。他可以看穿除了铅以外的任何东西。Bruce在遇上他时并不知道这一点，不然他会给面罩加层衬里。但他没有……而这个超人明显还没老实到不屑于去偷看别人。

Bruce猛然站起，开始来回踱步。这不妙。非常不妙。超人知道他的身份。超人——Clark Joseph Kent，是个记者。

可是，如果他知道了，他为什么不把这个消息曝光？如果他能揭露哥谭蝙蝠怪的真面目，他甚至有可能拿一个普利策奖。他害怕报复？有可能。但可能性不大。如果真是这样那他根本不会来预约采访。他会尽可能地离Bruce远远的。显然，他很聪明。他知道Bruce迟早会查出他的身份……而他离得越近，Bruce就会察觉得越早。

有没有可能是超人……想让Bruce知道他是谁？

不。这不可能。他为什么会这么信任Bruce？他为什么要放弃他的优势？

也许他并不觉得这是一种优势。几个月前他就已经知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠。他已经知道了，但他一次也没有利用过这一点。即便去年三月份他们差点大打出手，他也从来没有 _威胁_ 过要利用它。或许……他不想伤害蝙蝠侠。他不想伤害Bruce。真的不想。

“Alfred?”

“有何吩咐，老爷？”

“你能帮我安排一次会面吗？”

“恕我冒昧地问一句。跟哪位？”

“Clark Joseph Kent。”

*

_“超人。呼叫超人。”_

Clark一把扔下正在读的那本书，匆匆从床头柜上抓起了他的通讯器。“蝙蝠侠？收到，发生了什么事？”

_“我需要你。就现在。”_

他的心开始在胸中狂跳。“位置？”

_“北纬_ _37_ _度_ _53_ _分_ _21_ _秒。东经_ _41_ _度_ _7_ _分_ _45_ _秒。海拔_ _323_ _英尺。”_

老天这真是要了命了。好吧。Clark冲到他的电脑前输入了这个坐标，以便自己可以在地图上看到它在哪。

**_“超人。就现在。”_ **

“马上来。我刚去查……好了！”

他脱下睡袍，换上制服，从公寓窗户飞了出去。四秒后他就抵达了那个坐标，他漂在哥谭的街道上空。脚下警笛长啸。

“蝙蝠侠？你在哪？怎么……？”

某种坚硬的金属物体击中了他的脸。

他震惊地眨了眨眼睛，此时一阵嗡嗡的电动声破空而来，下一刻蝙蝠侠就落在了他肩膀上，他栖在那儿就好像Clark只不过是哥谭的又一尊滴水兽。他没待太久。Clark还没反应过来发生了什么，Bruce就从他身上跳了下来，直朝那个在附近屋顶奔窜的衣着花哨的罪犯猛扑过去。

_“我抓到他了。”_

一时之间没人吭声……接着，一个陌生的年轻声音在扬声器中响起。

_“蝙蝠侠_ _……_ _你刚才是把超人当作了抓钩枪定位点？”_

Bruce正在给他刚逮住的那个人戴上手铐。 _“没有其他办法能足够快地到达屋顶。”_

_“但把…… **超人** …… **一个抓钩枪定位点。** 这真的……合适吗？”_

Clark也不知道自己该对这事作何感想。

“呃，”他对着自己的通讯器说。“我想如果你没有别的事需要我……”

_“等等！”另一个声音喊道。“我可以上来吗，超人？”_

除了“当然可以”他还能说什么呢。

这一次他看清了钩爪的走向。他让它绕在自己的手臂上，然后抓紧了它。那根线嗡鸣着，片刻后一个打扮鲜艳的男孩就从夜色中浮现出来。他攀上Clark的胳膊，咧嘴笑着，眼罩下方那半张脸红扑扑的。

“嗨，我是罗宾。我觉得你真的超级酷。谢谢你愿意让我上来。”

_“罗宾，”蝙蝠侠对着通讯器咆哮。“下来。”_

“没事的，”Clark说，仍旧在想现在到底是什么情况。

这个男孩朝Bruce的方向看了看，深吸了口气，优雅地从Clark身上跳了下去。Clark望着他从半空跃出一条弧线，在离屋顶仅有几米高的地方触发了披风的滑翔制动装置。他滑过去，正停在Bruce身边。

_“谢谢你超人！”_

Bruce什么都没说。

罗宾。 _“你也应该谢谢他，蝙蝠侠。”_

_“你的协助还算过得去，超人，”_ Bruce粗声说。 _“但我们得研究下为什么你迟到了七秒。”_

Clark忍不住了。他笑了起来。这实在是太……搞笑了。“没问题，蝙蝠侠。等下次我需要一个帽子架的时候，希望你也能在五秒或更短时间内出现，这对尖耳朵可得随时竖着为我效劳。”

Bruce冷哼一声。

Clark只笑得更厉害。喔，这可太宝贵了。他能拿这事笑Bruce _一辈子_ 。

【译者注】我顺手搜了一下蝙跟超报的那个坐标（ _北纬_ _37_ _度_ _53_ _分_ _21_ _秒。东经_ _41_ _度_ _7_ _分_ _45_ _秒_ ）。位于土耳其，名叫巴特曼（Batman）

*

他们正坐在一家小餐馆里，这地方早就过了能翻修的年头，如今看上去反倒迎合了复古潮流。霓虹招牌嗡嗡响着，四壁挂满了照片，上面都是些赢过“Joe杯华夫饼挑战赛”的顾客，一个自动点唱机立在角落，正用颤音高唱着猫王那首 _《蓝色夏威夷》_ 的第一句歌词。

【译者注】那句是（自己大概译了一下）：“今夜有你，还有蓝色夏威夷，夜是一片天堂，你是我的上帝。”[点我收听](http://music.taihe.com/song/666297993)。

Clark点了一杯全脂巧克力奶昔和一个苹果派。这不意外。他完美的身材是氪星的造物。根本不用费心维持。

“你们这有沙拉吗？”女服务员转向Bruce时他问道。

“汉堡里有些腌菜。”

“这样的话，”他把菜单递回去。“给我杯水就行。”

“Bruce，”Clark看起来有点受伤。“别这么放不开。这里的东西很好吃。”

Bruce挑起一条眉毛以示怀疑。“你对‘好吃’的定义宽泛得让人难以置信。”

“他要和我一样的菜。”Clark告诉她。

“没问题，亲爱的。”她朝Bruce投去一道确凿无疑的阴郁视线，然后把菜单夹在腋下，大步迈开走向了厨房。这个女服务员是不是还兼职了厨子？他心不在焉地想。

“我不吃那些。”Bruce告诉Clark。

“至少尝尝吧。”

“我们明明可以去我名下的餐厅。这附近就有两家。”

Clark叹气。“你当然可以去。”

“而且两家都有更健康的午餐可以选。”

“你瞧，Bruce，我喜欢这地方。你能不能就……假装一下，别一副看见什么都想吐的样子，拜托了？”

Bruce盯着Clark。“我没有看到什么都想吐。”

Clark发出一种并不十分信服的声音。他捡起一张餐巾纸，心不在焉地把它缠到自己的手指上。这是一种不安的表现，Bruce并不习惯看到Clark这个样子。

“工作怎么样了？”他问。

“嗯？噢。还好。我还是得抽空把那些升级用的货运上去但——”

他在说瞭望塔维修的事。

“我是指《星球日报》的工作。”

Clark看起来有些惊讶。“挺忙，说实在的，真的很忙。我们眼下人手完全不够，所以这几周除了份内的活之外我还要顶替另一位编辑的工作。”

“他们为这个给你加薪了？”

“没有，不过没关系，就是顺手帮个忙。”

“不该这样。你是个员工。不能总让你的雇主占你的便宜。”

Clark笑起来。“这话居然会从一个生来就是亿万富翁的人嘴里说出来。没关系的Bruce，真的。不过还是谢了，我知道这是种变相的关心。”

Bruce眉头紧锁，但没反驳，因为这时派跟奶昔上桌了。

Clark咧开一个微笑。“非常感谢！”

“不客气，亲爱的。嘿，有人说过你长得很像超人吗？”

Bruce猛地看向Clark。

而Clark……他笑了。这是一个愉快又笨拙的笑，不知怎么地听上去既滑稽又全然发自内心。“是因为这双眉毛。”他说着，让他的眼镜滑了下来—— _他让他的眼镜滑下来_ ，给她看。

Bruce能听到他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳。他觉得自己马上就要见证两台火车迎头相撞。

“他们说这是超人同款斜眉，”Clark拖长了腔调回答，他的中西部口音又出现了。“我的理发师帮我修的。”

“噢，是的，看起来很像。”

Clark把眼镜从鼻梁上推回去，朝她眨了眨眼。他那双璀璨的外星蓝眼睛透过镜片的颜色变成了一种平淡无奇的灰蓝。玻璃本身的度数又使那双眼看起来更小了些……而且他是不是还眯起了一点？

“我会跟我丈夫说，下次他再去理发店时，要么也修个超人同款，要么就再没甜点吃。”她的语气清楚地表明了她说的可不是什么甜点。

Clark扑哧——就是字面意义上地扑哧一声笑了出来，他又谢了谢她，然后在她走开时吸了一口自己的奶昔。他享受地呻吟着。“我爱死这地方了。”

Bruce瞪着他。

“哦，别那么看着我。”

“这种事发生过很多次？”

“实际上没有。而且，作为一个幕后身份能被随便哪个无聊的俄国黑客轻易拆穿的人，我还以为你不会对别人掩饰身份的方式指手划脚呢。”

“任何黑客都不可能——”

“吃你的派吧。”

Bruce隔着桌子望着他。

他很想对他说教一番。他也这么干了。但同时，他也明白Clark之前应对得很好，如果有人质问Bruce是不是蝙蝠侠，他自己也不会比Clark回答得更巧妙。而且，平心而论，Clark确实非常擅长掩饰自己的秘密身份。他的技巧不仅在于那些土气的大码西装、发型和含胸驼背的体态。重要的是他还有与生俱来的非凡演技。

Bruce拿起自己的叉子，咬了口派。

味道好极了。

*

他做到了。他真的做到了。

Clark不可置信地环顾着洞穴四周。洞里一切如常。巨大，幽深，一目了然地空旷。但事实并非如此。他知道，Bruce就藏在这里，就在他眼皮底下的某个地方。

历经几个月的尝试跟失败后，这个男人终于想办法找到了一种能屏蔽他超能力的手段。

“好吧，”他对着空气说。“这是挺厉害。”

Bruce没回答。Clark并不意外。任何回答都会确凿地暴露他的位置。毫无疑问他想看看这种情况能维持多久。他能在Clark的超级感官下隐藏多久。

他又把整个洞扫描了一遍。岩石，阴影，洼地上停着几台蝙蝠摩托。Bruce不见踪影。

除了周遭空气带来的压迫感之外，他视线范围内什么也没有。 

他不习惯听不到Bruce的心跳。他不习惯于这份死寂。至少不要是这里的死寂。

“你赢了，Bruce。我找不到你。”

依旧没有回答。

他又看了看。他打开透视把每面墙里外扫描了一遍。什么都没有。没有呼吸，没有心跳，没有Bruce。

“好了，别闹了，现在出来吧。”

Bruce，不管他现在身在何处，仍旧没有回答。

“Bruce，你赢了。你可以——”

“咘。”

他出声的那一刻Clark就看到了他。他就在几英尺开外，身上的蝙蝠装把他完美地跟洞壁上的石柜融成一体。这个站位既没有显眼到一目了然，又没有隐蔽到完全看不见。

Clark在瞬间贴近了他，飞快地扯开他的面罩跟蝙蝠装的胸甲。

“Clark！”

“对不起……我不知道为什么……”Bruce的心跳，呼吸，还有他未经伪装的低哑嗓音。比Clark能想到的任何事物都要美。他爱的这个男人发出的所有声音正充盈在他耳畔，就像是——Clark愣住，他爱的这个男人。他爱Bruce。他……

“这值六万美元。”Bruce指着身上被扯坏的制服告诉他。

“抱歉，我会赔给你。”

他“哼”了一声。“这是当然。”

他爱上了Bruce。噢老天，他爱上了他。他爱上他多长时间了？他们在很久之前就已经是朋友。那他什么时候……？

“Clark？”这个男人正在破损的面罩下端详着他。那两条生动的浓眉勾勒出了一双紧眯着的钢灰色眼睛。“你还好吗？”

“没——没什么，”他结结巴巴地回答。“对不起，我只是不太习惯听不到你的心跳。我……”

“所以你就扯开了我的制服？”

“对——不，不是这样……我很抱歉。一时冲动。”他勉强挤出一个笑。“不过你的手段奏效了，我没办法找到你。”

“没错，”Bruce转过去，被他岔开了话题。“但我估计我只要一动你就能发现我。这样还不行。下周同一时间我们再来？”

“我会来的。”Clark说。

“我也会来，”Bruce答应他。“而且你绝不会察觉。”

【译者注】上文那个“咘”的原文是Boo，玩躲猫猫的时候躲藏的那一方有时会突然跳出来大喊一声Boo（用来吓人）。想了半天也没找到能很贴切地形容Boo的翻译，所以只好用同音词“咘”替了一下。Boo其实也算动画老爷的一个梗（[点我就看老爷在线说Boo](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av85572939?p=3)）。

*

Clark有心事。Bruce不确定那具体是什么。他这几个月以来行为一直很反常。Clark倒不是在躲着他，确切来说，他只是不再像过去那样经常跟Bruce来往了。Bruce有些困扰……其实他不明白自己为什么会是这个反应。相反他该高兴的。Clark终于没有再不请自来地拜访，他们的关系终于变得简单、直接、专业。

_“蝙蝠侠。你在哪？”_

“马上来，”他朝通讯器嘶吼。

外星控制面板在他眼前闪烁着。一种刺耳又熟悉的语言在听筒里嚷嚷起来。天启星科技。好吧，这至少说明了谁是这次入侵地球的幕后黑手。自从五年前他们击退达克赛德以来，他就一直对地球虎视眈眈。他不会亲自发动攻击。不会，两次败在同一个星球手上绝对是星系级的耻辱。但他似乎并不介意派一些看不出来头的飞船过来试探。

_“蝙蝠侠？”_

他开始入侵系统。

或许是为了Lois。Clark不再跟Bruce厮混的同时就开始跟她交往。他们很般配。她在超人面前也不会显得弱势，而且为人聪明幽默，足以让Clark保持虚心。更重要的是，她显然很在乎他，他也一样。

但还是有什么……

他黑入了系统，开始访问他需要的数据。自爆开关。这 _简直轻而易举_ 。他按下了它。

随着一声爆炸，船身剧烈地晃动起来。

_“蝙蝠侠。拜托不要告诉我你在……”_

“我马上来，”他又说了一遍，然后开始狂奔。

或许他该邀请Clark跟Lois过来吃顿晚饭。Clark肯定会觉得很突兀。这不像他的行事风格，他知道。但他很怀念——

又是一声爆炸。Bruce被抛向半空。

_“蝙蝠侠？！”_

他射出抓钩枪，荡过去，然后又一枪，再是一荡。他周遭的船身正在解体，被气流绞成碎片，同时整个船开始向地表落去。附近的一块金属板被风撕开了，湛蓝的天际从裂口中一闪而过。Bruce丢下抓钩枪从那里跳了出去，淹没在清新纯净的空气之中。他只花了片刻来适应，而后就跟着身旁自由落体的飞船一同朝太平洋坠去。

太慢了。飞船爆炸时有个大块头的硬物撞到了他，划破了他的披风。

_“_ _Bruce_ _！”_

_他大意了。他本该手脚快一些。不该扔掉抓钩枪。他该……_

又一声爆炸，这次更近。他都能感受到扑来的热浪……而后，就什么也没有了。

*

Clark降落在老地方，换上一身暗灰色西装，步履沉重地穿过两个半街区，走向哥谭综合医院。过去几个月里这已经成了他的日常。只需重复，不用思考。

从藏披风的地方到医院大门他走了八百二十三步，穿过医院门厅到礼品店，一百六十步，卖花的老板向他问好，把他惯常订的那些花递给他。然后迈过最后二百一十一步，他来到了Bruce的病房。

他拿掉枯萎的旧花，换上新鲜的，看了下被褥，确保护士做了更换，最后他才坐回男人身旁的那个老位置上，握起他的手。

“嘿，感觉怎么样？”

没有回答。Clark不明白自己为什么至今还在期待着一个回答。就算Bruce醒过来，他也不可能在喉咙里插着管的情况下开口说话。

“Hal在今天的正联例会上表现得简直像个混蛋。老天，我多希望你当时能过来，直接让他闭嘴坐下。我知道我们总说我是正联的主席，但说真的，自从没有你，所有事情都开始崩溃。” _没有你，我也快崩溃了。_

Bruce没有动。他身旁仪器上显示的呼吸跟心跳数据是他唯一的生命迹象。

“Lois跟我分手了，”他坦白，“就在两周前。我一直拖着没告诉你。我……我也不明白为什么。你不像是要……”他叹口气，伸手捏了捏鼻梁。“老天，昏迷过去的感觉肯定很糟。医生说你还能听见，这意味着你得躺在那儿听我喋喋不休地抱怨Hal跟Lois还有……”

仍旧没有回答。

Bruce甚至连眉头也没有动。那双他想无视Clark时会微微皱起的恼怒的眉头。

“我敢说大家都很自责，”Clark低声说。“我敢说，大家都觉得如果自己当初能再多做点什么，那你就不会躺在这里。我也这么想。只是，出于某种缘故，我得每天都过来亲口告诉你这一点。就好像不知怎么的，我们的关系要比其他人更亲密些。”

Bruce没有动。

Clark叹了口气，打开电视，坐在另一个人的床边。比赛开始了。他觉得——如果Bruce能够听到，那这种节目应该会比他的唠叨更有意思些。眼下随便哪个广告可能都比他有意思。

一小时后，他像往常一样站起来，准备徒步走回他藏披风的地方。“我现在得回家了。妈这周过来，如果我不回家吃晚饭她会担心的。就像我又变回了小孩。”

没有反应。

“我……”Clark注视着他。他的视线落在Bruce棱角分明的脸上，这张脸消瘦得几乎叫人认不出了。终于他还是倾身向前，做了一件他从未做过的事。他吻了他。不是嘴。插着呼吸管的情况下根本不可能。所以他把唇贴在Bruce额头上。坚定的，纯洁的，全然自私的一个吻。

一个吻，对Bruce来说无关痛痒，但却能让他觉得这个男人还在那……还在某个地方。“你该醒了，”他退回去时低语道。“你得醒过来，因为……没有你我做不到。自从你掉下来后我一直在努力，但一切都在崩溃。而且……”他目不转睛地盯着那个男人。“我爱你。”

他感觉这是他有生以来说过的最诚实的话。但一如既往地，Bruce没有回应。

Clark叹了口气，直起身，准备踏上回家的漫漫长路。

也许明天他该给Bruce换束郁金香。

*

好疼。

Bruce紧闭上眼，尝试去适应、去掌控这阵疼痛。他尝试了尼泊尔的喇嘛过去教给他的所有关于灵肉分离的手段，他试图唤起他以前经历过的更丑陋更久远的记忆，他试图去划分自己身体的需求。以上方法全都无效后，他又试着去强撑，去忍耐。他恶心地发现自己做不到。不能这样，不能是现在，不能在这个复健还遥遥无期的时候。

他转身，狠狠地砸了下洞里的石墙。这一拳至少捶裂了他一根指骨。

_没用。可怜。软弱。幼稚。就像那天晚上的你一样，就像——_

“嘿，”一只手搭在了他肩上。

他畏缩了一下。

是Clark，这是他触感温热的肌肤，他令人心安的嗓音。被Clark目睹他这副样子简直让Bruce自惭形秽，可他也没有勇气再把他赶出去。自从他醒来以后Clark就一直在他身边，帮助他，开导他，陪他熬过最艰难的那段时光。他会这么迅速地习惯于依赖另一个人本该令他恐惧。

他也确实恐惧。

但似乎并不是因为依赖那个人。

“一步一步来。”Clark柔声说，拉起了Bruce的手。“来吧。我会帮你。还有，嘿，如果你想揍人，那就来揍我吧。”

“揍你可能比揍墙要疼得多。”他干巴巴地回答。

“喔，没错，但这样你至少不会打坏石头。”

Bruce大笑，他攥紧了他的手，又往前迈了一步。

好疼。

他又迈了一步。

*

Bruce喝醉了。

Bruce喝醉了，Clark很生气。

他不该生气。这没有道理。没什么可气的。可怒火就在那，盘踞在他胸中，没法否认。

在房间那头，Bruce正慵懒地靠在真皮沙发上，左手搂着一个金发丽人，右手抱着一位褐发女郎。还有个穿着亮片短裙的红发美女直接坐在了他大腿上。三个女人的容貌都非常出挑……她们把这位富有的花花公子团团围住，十分热切地跟他嬉戏打闹。

他们上下其手，互相调情。

Bruce讲了个笑话。他们全都笑了起来。

金发女郎最先发起攻势。在Bruce正打算再喝口红酒时她拿开了杯子，把他的头转过来朝向她，给了他一个深吻。

Bruce以同样的深吻回应了她，另外两个女郎见状欢呼起来。

Clark听见附近某处的相机快门“咔嚓”一响。

Clark不是个傻子。他知道这场闹剧的走向。接下来不出一周，哥谭每家八卦杂志都会登出耸人听闻的头版头条，他们会捏造出露骨的细节来报道Bruce Wayne最近爆出的猎艳丑闻，4P。如果Clark没记错的话，这对花花公子来说也算史无前例了。

他开导自己，既然Bruce康复了，那他就得把失去的那段日子补回来。

那位金发女郎还在吻他。而深色头发的那位，则正借着酒性让芊手沿着他的胸膛一路下滑。越滑越低……

Clark听见Bruce急促的喘息。

Clark手中那盏香槟酒被捏成了碎片。

“对不起，太抱歉了。我一时没控制住手劲。”

宴会上的所有人都看向他，包括Bruce。

“我想我喝多了，”Clark说。“我该走了。”他踉踉跄跄地朝出口挤去。

他走到酒店外的停车场，想找个僻静地方起飞，这时他身后的防火门打开了。

“Clark。”

他没回头。“对不起，Wayne先生。”

“Clark？”

“我知道你可能想再留我一会，但我觉得呆到现在就足够让我写出一篇关于募捐会的报道了。”

“Clark我不想——”

“而且，我明天一早还有个会——”

_“_ _Clark_ _。”_

他转身望向他。他别无选择。Bruce的语气里有一种他无法拒绝的东西。

他很美。就算酒精给他的双颊染上红晕，就算他脖子上还有唇印，就算他衣衫不整，但他还是该死地优雅又完美。这个世上最出色的男人，这男人身上他妈的每一寸……都让Clark更加愤怒

“你是要去救人吗？”Bruce问。“你离开是为了这个？”

Clark没法对他撒谎。他做不到。

Bruce正审视着他。过量的酒精丝毫没有减损他的敏锐。“你在生我的气？”

他又一次试图撒谎。又一次意识到他做不到。

“为了什么？”

“那些女人。”

Bruce眨了眨眼。那可不是他预料中的答案。“她们怎么了？”

“我……我想……你不该……三个一起……我以为你会更好……”

Bruce的眉毛以Clark能想到的最快速度垮了下来。“好吧，如果我让你失望了，那我只能说声抱歉，超人。”

“别那样叫我。”

Bruce转身背对着他。

“Bruce，Bruce！”这到底怎么回事？明明他是生气的那个。他是要走的那个。Bruce才是追着他跑出来的那个。可眼下他却朝Bruce飞过去，攥住他的手腕，拉着他转过身来。

“把你的手放开。”

“听着。那不是我想说的。”

“所以你想说什么？是‘贱人’？还是‘婊子’？”

“我绝不会那么叫你！”

“不，你比那更过分。你觉得我心理病态，你觉得我遍体鳞伤。噢可怜的Bruce。他经历了太多。一个孤儿，你懂的。他从来就学不会积极地处理他的问题，从来就学不会合上他那双腿，虽然那并不是他的错。”

“我永远不会对你说这种话！”

“那你要说什么？”

在Clark反应过来自己在干什么之前他就已经捧住了Bruce的脸，他扯过他的脸，把他们的唇抵在了一起。这个吻并不让人愉快。实际上，这可能是Clark经历过的最糟糕的吻：它是可怕的，绝望的，气愤的。但同时它也向对方传达了他的立场，无比响亮，无比清晰。

“呃，”Bruce在Clark退回去时说，“好吧……这确实说明了不少情况。”

“妈的。对不起。我……我不该这么做。”他想退却。他没能退。Bruce环住了他。这是什么时候发生的？“Bruce……？”

Bruce贴近他。近到只有咫尺之遥。“而我能做得更好，”他说着，话间的吐息轻拂过Clark的嘴唇。

哦上帝。哦操。这真的要发生了。千真万确。

“你愿意让我……？”

“只要你今晚别再去亲别人，”Clark哑声说。

Bruce勾起唇。“一言为定。”他的唇压了上来，这……这跟上一个吻截然不同。它热情，坦诚，但不知怎么的又依旧让人觉得很温柔，很难懂。他感觉Bruce的舌尖带着询问的意味从他舌侧滑过，只是一次试探性的轻触。不知怎么的就让Clark体内每一个细胞都躁动起来。

而且或许，只是或许，Bruce也有同感。因为当他们终于松开对方各自换气时，他的脸颊比喝了酒以后还要红。

“你想……？”

“上帝啊当然了。”

Clark重新吻上他，吻了一次又一次。他根本没办法停下来。他惊叹于自己能这么吻着他，享受他的呼应，倾听他微颤的喘息。这很完美。他太完美了。Clark……Clark觉得自己被他俘获了。只一次，他就情不自禁地上了瘾。而他余下的一生都将沉溺在这种瘾中不能自拔。

因为没有什么比跟Bruce Wayne接吻更令人上头了。

*

“你收购了《星球日报》？”

Bruce皱起眉，把视线从读到一半的报道上抬起来。Clark正站在门厅。看上去怒不可遏，而且看上去是全程穿着普通人的衣服飞到这里的。它们被云里凝结的水汽洇湿了，得熨上一会才能干，衬衫上的几粒纽扣也不翼而飞。

这样的他却在散发着一种奇特的魅力。

“是的。”

“为什么？！”

“这是个很有前景的投资项目。”

“去你的鬼话！你买下它是为了潜规则我。”

Bruce躺回他的椅子上。“你以为我买下一家报社就为了‘潜规则你’？”

“没错！”

“Clark，你每天都睡在我床上。我为什么还得把你工作的地方买下来，去潜规则你？”

“你明明知道我在说什么！”

“我可不清楚——”

“你买下它，这样你就可以……我不知道怎么说……在我工作的时候为所欲为。”

“你觉得我想在工作场所对你 _为所欲为_ ？”

_“_ 对。不是，我不知道！别这么 _咄咄逼人_ ！ _”_

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。什么也没说。

Clark用一根手指指着他。“我绝不会喊你‘老板’。”他“砰”地一声摔上门走了。

Bruce一直等到听见远处传来的那声音爆，才低头继续去看报上的文章。那意味着Clark已经用超级速度返回大都会了。

报纸上这篇报道写的是Lex Luthor受审的那场闹剧。大标题：“ **没错你当然清清白白，** **Luthor** **先生；但下次可就说不定了，** **Luthor** **先生。** ”撰稿人Clark Joseph Kent。这篇社论写得非常精彩，如果它没这么过于犀利地抨击刑事审判中明显存在的腐败问题，它可能已经拿了很多奖了。

Bruce会心一笑。

等Luthor意识到他没法用买下报社的方式逼迫《星球日报》公开道歉的时候，他一定会气疯的。

*

“这样没用。”

Clark叹了口气。他就知道会发生这种事。“拜托了Bruce，这才刚过去二十分钟。”

“我睡不着。我得起来工作。”

“还记得医生的话吗？你得保证自己夜间有充足的睡眠。”

“我知道医生说了什么，”Bruce一字一顿地对他说，就好像Clark是个特别迟钝的小孩子。“但不幸的是……我，睡，不，着。”

“你躺在这儿装睡也比起来熬夜强，电视里都这么说。”

“你说什么都对。”

Clark无视掉他傲慢的口气。“Bruce，拜托，就当是为了我，睡会吧。”

Bruce不情不愿地倒回床垫上，任由Clark把他搂进怀里。一分钟过去了。然后两分钟，再然后是十分钟。

“不行。我睡不着。”他坐起来。

“Brrrrruuuuuce。”

“对不起。我没法像你一样一觉睡到天亮。我又不是个靠太阳能供电的神，太阳一落山就得关机睡觉。”

好吧，这事到此为止，他可是已经仁至义尽了。Clark坐起来，把Bruce整个人抓回了床上。

“Cla——！”

“我可没‘关机’。”

“这就是你的办法？你打算把我做到昏死在床上？”

“那让我们试试看有没有用？”

一小时后，Clark躺在床上，身上趴着一个精疲力竭睡死过去的Bruce。Clark笑了。

这招很有用。

*

“我弄疼你了？”

“没有，”Bruce面不改色地说谎。

“如果我弄疼了你，一定要告诉我，”Clark对他说，把针刺进皮肉。

Bruce躺在医疗区的病床上“嗯”了一声。Clark正漂浮在他上方，脸上两道剑眉紧紧地锁着，看上去无比英俊。他下手照料的这道伤口面积并不大，但表面十分狰狞。

“您处理得很好，Kent先生，”Alfred说。“而且实事求是地讲，您的缝合技术比我们亲爱的Bruce老爷要好得多，所以尽管放手去缝，年轻人。”

“我自己完全可以缝好。”Bruce对他的管家说。

“我可不想管那叫‘缝好’，老爷。”

“那叫什么？”

“自从您上次那样处理了您的二头肌后，我只能说您勉强可以去当个屠夫。”

Clark脸红了。

这个混蛋太他妈的美了。他今晚要干翻他，Bruce暗自决定。不然就在浴室好了。他们还没在那做过。Clark浑身湿透高潮的样子一定很美。

“缝成这样可以吗？”Clark问Alfred。

“可以。很不错，照这样下去我马上就能放心去休假了。”

Bruce“哼”了一声。“休假？你去休假？你自打出生以来就从没休过一天假。”

“不，Bruce老爷，我是自 _您_ 出生以来就没休过假。但现在您似乎终于找到了一个愿意并且有能力照顾您的人，所以我认为我应该能放心去休个短假。也许，不只是短假。”

Bruce凝视着Alfred。

Clark没注意他们，一方面是因为他正在专心缝伤口，另一方面是因为他并不像Bruce这样熟悉Alfred惯用的那种话里有话的表述……而Bruce明白眼下……眼下Alfred并不只是在开玩笑……Alfred认可了他们。

Bruce心里陡然一暖，好像自己又变回了那个裹在襁褓里的小男孩。

“Alfred……”

管家向他们投来的目光异常温柔，但他嘴里的话，却一如既往地，还是那么干脆。“噢，嘘。我得回去睡了。我就把他交给你了，Kent先生。”

“别……不……Alfred我不知道我能不能……”

“您会照顾好他的，”Alfred对Clark说，“您也一样，Bruce老爷。我确信。”

*

“Bruce，Bruce！”

Bruce猛地张开双眼。他发出一声怒吼，一拳凭空挥出，紧接着一肘顺势击来。Clark飞快地朝后一退，躲开了它们，然后看着Bruce从床上翻身爬起，摇摇晃晃地站到了地上。

他呼吸急促，双目圆睁。

“嘿。没事了，”Clark轻柔地说。“你在做噩梦。只是个噩梦。你现在没事了。”

Bruce瞪着他，就好像完全听不懂他在说什么。

“你还好吗？想谈谈吗？”

“你叫醒了我？”Bruce粗声说。

“是的，我只好叫醒你。你浑身僵硬，心跳也逼近极值。对不起。”

“下次不许再叫醒我。”

“但是……Bruce。”

“别再叫我！”他一把抓起放在床边椅子上的睡袍，大步走出了卧室。门“砰”地一声关上，整个大宅都跟着抖了一抖。

Clark盯着他的背影看了很久，才把脸埋进自己手里。 _“妈的。”_

有些问题即便是超人也解决不了。

*

“想试试1.7吗？”

“嗯，”Clark朝他微笑。这是一个很美的笑。他嘴角微扬，几乎流露出一丝玩世不恭的意味。“既然我们都在这了，为什么不试？”

Bruce往电脑里输入了一串新数值，然后隔着透明防护屏谛视着Clark。他的姿势跟表情看不出什么明显变化。只有前额滑下的那滴汗珠才表明了他已经竭尽全力。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”

“那加到1.8？”

“好的。”

Bruce输入数值，又继续观察他。现在他的牙关咬紧了，呼吸也变得缓慢而沉重。

“1.9？”

“好。”

他输入。测试间里的磁体移位了。但Clark没有。

“现在怎么样？”

“还可以，帮我加到2.0。”

“你确定？”

“确定。加吧。”

Bruce照做了，而后看着Clark手臂上的肌肉开始颤抖……但最后还是稳住了。

一个新纪录。“祝贺你，”Bruce说。“你现在正承受着2垓吨的重量。感觉怎么样？”

【译者注】2垓（two hundred quintillion）= 200000000000000000000（2*10的20次方）

“沉，”Clark承认。

“你的能力会随着年龄同步增大。除了太阳耀斑外，你还注意过自己的能力有什么其他变化吗？”

“如果有变化那你肯定是第一个知道的，Bruce……但……既然你这么说了……我上周跟Luthor打了一架。”

“我知道。”

“我觉得氪石对我的伤害不像以前那么大了。”

“有意思……”Bruce瞥了他一眼。Clark看上去跟平时没什么两样。他没穿衬衫，只套着一条普通家居裤。一手背在身后，一手举着头顶那块磁体。他的肌肉表面逐渐泛出汗湿的光泽。这景象……相当壮美。

他对上Bruce的视线，笑了笑。“加到2.1？”

“你确定？”

“我能举起更重。”Clark看上去很坚定。不，不只是坚定。他看上去在享受这个，享受这样的挑战。

好吧。“2.1，”Bruce把这个数值输进仪器。“等会我们就来测试你的抗氪石能力。”

Clark一脸扭曲。“看来我马上就会……呃……后悔告诉你那事……是吧？”

“2.2？” Bruce只问。

“地球多重？”

“以垓来算？大概有60。这是你的目标？眼下看起来还有些距离。”

“我只用了一只手，”Clark提醒他。

Bruce无声地认可了这个事实。

“但……”Clark放弃了，“我……呃啊……我觉得现在这样就可以了。你能让它停下吗？”

Bruce迅速把数值降到了零，他看着Clark迈出磁体，舒展了下身体。他穿上衬衫，走向测试间的出口，这样他就能绕到Bruce所在的控制台这边。Bruce清了清嗓子。“是不是忘了什么东西？”

Clark有一刹那看上去十分困惑，但很快，他脸上的表情就变成了窘促。他走回测试间深处的桌子旁边，拾起了那枚素戒。他把戒指套回左手的中指上。

“抱歉，B。”

Bruce漫不经心地转了转自己手上的那枚对戒。“过来这。我想让你看看这些数据。”

*

Bruce Wayne是这个世上最难读懂的人类。他在“我开心”、“我饥渴”和“我难过”这三种心情下表现出的面部神态几乎没有任何差异，有时甚至连Clark的超级视力都没办法准确分辨他们。

就好比现在，Bruce正坐在床上，膝头放着台笔记本电脑，他目不斜视地盯着显示屏。他正在读一篇关于DNA存储数据可能性的论文。他确实是在读，没错。

“你……没事吧？”

回答是简单的一个“没”。

“你确定吗？因为——”

“没事。”

“没事？”

Bruce叹了口气。“我在看论文，Clark。”

“但你 _确定_ 你……”

“没错，我确定。现在我能继续看我的论文了吗？”

有那么一瞬间，Clark甚至相信了他。他差点就信了。可接着……他嘴角那抹微微下撇的动作出卖了他。

“你不高兴。我知道你不高兴。”

“我没有不高兴，Clark。”

“听着，我知道你不喜欢其他超级英雄出现在你的城市里执勤。这没关系，我能理解。可她当时已经从楼上掉下来了。你要让我袖手旁观吗？”

“你没做错。”

“那你为什么不高兴？”

“该死的，Clark，我没不高兴！”

随之而来的沉默简直在拆他的台。

Bruce“啪”地一声合上电脑，咬着牙嘶声说：“你没有做错。讨论到此为止。”

“可是……”他坐在床沿上挪了挪，犹豫着现在是该及时止损还是该硬着头皮把话说清楚。“如果我什么都没做错——？”

“我没说你 _什么_ 都没做错。”

他眨了眨眼。“可……我只是接住了她。”

Bruce冷哼。

“真的！我只是接住了她然后……”她吻了他。那个从起重机上掉下来的女士在他落地时嘟起嘴巴飞快地亲了他一下。“等等。你在吃醋？”

Bruce。“没有。”眼神闪烁。

“明明就是，”他不可置信。“你在吃醋。”Bruce Wayne，这个身价亿万的前花花公子居然在吃醋。Clark忍不住笑起来，他从来都不能像Bruce那样严格控制自己的表情，“我之前从没见你吃过醋。”

Bruce低吼一声，直接躺倒在床上。

“嘿……”他朝他爬过去。“其实吃醋并不是什么——”

“再说一个字，Kent，你就去睡沙发。”

噢他吃醋了。Clark扭到另一个男人身边，忍着笑吻了吻他的唇角。热情，纯洁又满含爱意。他向他流露出的这一点点自我让Clark由里到外都温暖起来。

吻罢他退回来，满足地叹息。“这是今天第二棒的吻。”

一只枕头以迅雷不及掩耳之势砸中了他的脸。“滚！”

他挂上歉疚的笑容翻身下床。“抱歉。抱歉。实在是没忍住。”

“鬼才信你，Kent，”男人啐了他一口。“鬼才信。”

*

Bruce躺在床上，毫无困意，一小时过去了，两小时，一直到四个小时后他还是没有睡着。最终，当徐徐升起的朝阳开始在地平线上闪耀出它的光芒时，Bruce一把抓起自己的毯子，迈上了从大厅到次卧的漫漫征程。

Clark没在床上。当然不在，这就说得通了。因为他正懒洋洋地躺在房间角落的沙发上，全身上下除了一条睡裤什么也没穿。他看上去像是写生课上的模特，慵懒地伸展着每块肌肉，把自己全然展现在人们面前。他那双眼睛始终睁着，在黑暗中映出两点蓝芒，窥伺着他。

“睡不着？”

Bruce没回答。他连人带毯地一头倒进这个完美无缺的躯体怀里。

Clark环住他，把他搂紧。

两瓣唇蹭过他的前额，Bruce直接无视了，他闭上眼睛。

“我也睡不着，”Clark轻声说。

“我还没消气。”

“是啊，我知道，对不起。那个玩笑开得太过头了。”

Bruce任由这句道歉抚平了他的心。一分钟后，他沉沉睡去。

*

“这不可能。”

“不，不是的。这只是有点——”

“别反驳我，Kent！我说不可能就是不可能。我已经照着那个蠢货老师给我的提示去做了，但是无论怎么弄我就是不能——”

“你带入这个了吗？”

“什么？”

Clark在他们面前的纸上演算了一遍。

Damian皱起的眉头简直跟Bruce一摸一样。“你再写一遍。”

Clark照做了。“看……？”

“笔给我，”Damian一把从他手里抢过铅笔，开始自己解那道方程。

他是个聪明的孩子。非常聪明。但门门功课成绩都不是很理想——数学尤差，Clark怀疑这是因为他在跟Tim较劲，Tim天生就在学业上如鱼得水。Damian眼睁睁看着Tim不费吹灰之力拿了全A，因此他自己也不愿付出应有的努力。Clark越来越频繁地注意到：这种过度的好胜心，这种“如果努力的结局是失败，那还不如一开始就不要努力”的念头，正困扰着这个步入青春期的少年。 

所以他决定坐下来陪他做作业。起先Damian很讨厌他这样。但在Clark保证他不会把自己帮忙的事告诉别人以后，Damian同意了……渐渐地，Damian的成绩提高了。他的态度也改善……

“这种练习一点用也没有。”

……改善了一点点

“我长大后又用不到这些方程，”他说。

“也许用得到，也许用不到。但这不重要。你可以把它看作是一种训练。你一直在练习一些动作、招式和技巧，虽然我从没见你在实战中用过它们。”

闷闷不乐地。“但或许有一天我会用上。”

“啊哈，那这个事也是一样。”

“不，不一样。练习战斗，即便练的是我根本用不上的招式，也能让我变得更强、更快。”

“所以这也同理，只不过这种训练的对象是你的大脑。你要坚持不停地练习，这样等到了紧要关头你就能做好充分准备。”

Damian瞪了他一眼。这一眼几乎跟Bruce如出一辙。

然后……“那这题要怎么做？”

Clark探身过来看他的题。

半小时后，Damian写完了作业。他冲出房间，大概率是跑去找Tim。一场打闹在劫难逃，Clark决意在他们开打前赶紧享受当下难得的几分钟宁静，他翻了翻Damian的素描本。他画得真的很棒……尽管他可能还没意识到自己在绘画上拥有跟剑术同样出色的天赋。如果Clark出钱让他去画……

“你这样辅导他多久了？”

Clark抬起头。Bruce正站在门口。

被抓个正着。“别告诉他。如果你知道这事，他会不高兴的。”

“我不会说。你这么干了多久了，Clark？”

“两个月。”

“我就知道。他进步了不少。”

“这是他自己的功劳。我没有替他做作业。我只是坐下来陪着他，在他遇到难题时帮他一把。”

Bruce凝神端详了他好一会。就在Clark正要开始局促不安的时候，他走上前来，一手勾起Clark的衬衫领子，把他拉进了一个不加掩饰的饥渴的吻里。喔……好吧……这是有点意外……但Clark没什么可抱怨。他用双臂环住Bruce，把他那具结实完美的躯体抱在身前，加深了这个吻。事情才刚要步入正题，Bruce正扭过他的屁股，楼下的一阵喧闹就给这一切画上了休止符。

Tim。“还给我，你这个恶魔之子！”

Damian。“凭什么Drake？”

Tim。“因为那是我的东西！”

Bruce松开他，把头抵在Clark的额上，叹了口气。“一刻都不能消停？”

“没完没了。”

“我很庆幸自己不用一个人应付这些，Clark。我真的很庆幸跟我一起面对这些的人是你。”

楼下传来了东西打碎的声音。

“我们或许应该下去看看。”Clark小声说。

“再等五分钟，”Bruce低声回答，再次吻上他的唇。这是另一个吻，比上一个更深入，更热切。

*

阴沉的一天。Bruce讨厌这种天气。它会唤起那些久违的疼痛。今天轮到他的脊椎、左肩跟左腿，这是他多年前从爆炸的飞船里掉下来时落下的旧疾。他从胸前口袋里掏出一些止疼片，尽可能不引人注意地把它们倒进了嘴里。

他不喜欢依赖药物镇痛，但今天是个特殊的日子。他不想让自己在所有人落座时坐不下去，或在该站的时候站不起来。他绝对不想在仪式中出这样的岔子。

此刻他们正在向前走，一小群人在他们穿过田野时窃窃私语。

Clark走在他身侧，没有戴眼镜。

他们到达目的地时Clark停了下来。Bruce伸出手，握住了他。Clark没像往常那样回握过来，他只是站在那里，盯着墓碑。

**Martha Josephine Kent**

这块碑跟旁边Jonathan那块做成了一样的样式，取自同一块材质。

他就这么握着Clark的手直到整场葬礼结束。当一大群他们不怎么认识的人上前致哀时，他牢牢地攥住了他。当一切终了，大部分人都离开去守灵时，他把Clark拖到附近的一棵树下，抱住他。

站在树下，连发出的喘息都被周围的寒风呼啸着劫走。Clark拥紧他，哭了。

Bruce自始至终没有说一句话。他也不需要说话。他保留着对这种场合的记忆。他知道有时候话语无关紧要。有时候站在他身边就足够了。

*

Bruce把自己关进浴室好一会了。事实上是几个小时了。没人察觉。他们在夜巡结束以后全都去睡了。但Clark注意到了他。他透过墙壁注视着Bruce，听着水流从管子里汩汩泻下。

最终，在离天亮还有一个钟头的时候，Clark站起来，走入蝙蝠洞。他来到浴室前，在门上叩了一下，接着迈了进去。他身上的睡衣在一瞬间就被淋透了。没什么大不了。

“嘿。你还好吗？”

“还好。”

“巡逻的时候出事了？”

“没有。”

Clark没再问。他只是等着。终于……

“我认为从今以后Tim可以担负起蝙蝠侠的全部工作。”

Clark打量着他。“你确定？”

“确定。我在拖他们的后腿。我最好是呆在洞里。神谕的角色更适合我。”

“这是最终决定了？”

“是的。”Bruce迅速地拧上水龙头。水停了。“我今晚就通知他。”他离开了浴室。

Clark跟上去。

Bruce把一条毛巾扔给他，然后自己也拿了一条。他擦到一半突然停了下来，就那样站在原地……双眼放空。

Clark慢慢走过去，张开手臂拦腰抱住他。即便冲了这么久的澡，Bruce皮肤表面的那些疤痕入手还是依旧粗糙。他的呼吸比平常急促，心跳也快了些。Clark亲亲他，一个舒缓、坚定、单纯的吻。Bruce的双臂在他身周收紧了。

他们就这么站着，相互拥抱、亲吻，过了很久，直到更衣室的灯光自动熄灭。

Bruce叹了口气。“该放手了。”

“看上去确实是时候了。”

Bruce从他的臂弯中挣脱出来，朝门口走去。

“Bruce？”

他停下脚步。

“你永远是我的蝙蝠侠。”

Bruce扯了扯唇。这应该是个微笑，但它敛起得太快了，教人分辨不出。“你也永远是超人。”

他的话里缺少的那个“我的”并没逃过Clark的耳朵。“你不明白。总有一天我也会退休。”

“你不会。”Bruce眼神坚毅。“你会一直守护着世界……就算是为了我。因为我做不到。”

Clark发现自己无言以对。

*

Clark在干他。他的技术太他妈好了。这不稀奇。毕竟他也算身经百战。他们在一起的几十年里，Clark操他的次数多到能拿一个终身艺术成就奖。Bruce也不赖。在这间该死的卧室里的每个地方，他都至少干过Clark十几次。可到了晚年，他发现自己还是越来越享受被Clark操。

也许是因为懒惰。也许是他已经老到不再关心社会对权贵人士的看法。但不管怎样，他很乐意由着这具美丽的钢铁之躯为所欲为。

“啊，”他听见自己在Clark挺入时喊了出来。这个角度很刁钻。离他的阴茎根部不远不近，恰到好处。 _“啊。”_

Clark的手正捧着他的臀瓣，他的双眼紧紧地锁住Bruce，就好像这道目光自他们多年前开始上床以来就从未断开。

Bruce把头埋进枕头，“啊。”

“你他妈太美了。”

他想告诉他，他比自己还要美一千一万倍；他想告诉他，快用他的嘴做些比念叨这些陈词滥调更有用的事；他想告诉他，感觉到他在自己体内、感觉到他那样坚定用力地以各种姿势把他干翻有多他妈爽。可每次他张开嘴，脱口而出的却只是又一声 _“啊！”_

而Clark不知怎么的好像能明白他所有没说出口的话。

他把Bruce的腿抬高——他的右腿，他的左腿关节一直没能完全恢复，Clark知道这一点，他绝对不会忘，即便是在床上。他倾身向前，在Bruce唇上印下一吻。新换的这个角度简直让他痛到了爽。或者说爽到痛？反正Clark的舌头在他嘴里翻搅时他总是很难清醒地思考。

他用手臂环住Clark的肩，感受着那里的肌肉。他在出汗。大汗淋漓。即便在实验室里举那些磁体时，他也没有流过这么多的汗。他现在一手能举起50垓的重量……这是Bruce用他的仪器所能制造的承重极限了。

Clark干他时流的汗比举起整个世界时还要多……好吧……意识到这一点并没伤害他的自尊。实际上反而唤醒了他心中某处深藏的一些兽性。他爱的这个男人用濒临失控的力道在他体内进出，而他能让他喘息、呻吟、流汗。仅仅是这种念头，就让他潜意识的一部分兴奋不已。

Bruce向前挺起自己的胯部，迎合着那些抽送，直到那一刻来临，他再也受不了了。他必须得射。他要射出来。他射了，喘着，呻吟着，把几缕白色的精液浇向Clark的胸膛。

“真美，”Clark用气声说，肌肉仍在颤抖。“上帝啊你真是……”然后他也射了。

Bruce的身躯仍在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，可他还是闭上了眼，让自己感受那股精液在体内涌溢开来。

“老天啊我太喜欢你来干我了，”Bruce听见自己粗声说。

一声低笑。“我也是。”Clark轻声说，接着他们又吻到了一起，Clark还在他里面硬着，两个人身上到处都沾满了精液。

Bruce犹豫着要不要打断这个吻，去告诉Clark他非常非常爱他。但这一吻太让人沉醉，这些轻抚又是那么令人享受，于是他就任它们去了。反正没什么关系，他想Clark早就知道了。

*

那一刻发生在哥谭的农历春节之夜。

他们全家都进城去看灯火秀了。而和往常一样，Bruce跟Clark留在了家里。Bruce不再喜欢去城里了。就算只在交通工具里坐上一两小时，他都会疼痛难忍。所以在全家人都进城以后，Clark把他裹进一件大得要命的羽绒服里，带他飞到了庄园尽头。他们坐在悬崖的一片草地上眺望着表演。即便从这么远的地方看，那场面也依旧非常绚丽。色彩斑斓的光柱踏着音乐的节拍在夜空中竞相闪烁。

“它们看起来像在打架，”Bruce干巴巴地说。

Clark将Bruce揽到胸前，把下巴垫在他肩上，跟Bruce共享同一片视野。“确实有点像，不是吗？蓝色的那道是瞭望塔的激光，黄色那道是Diana的套索——”

“绿色那道是Hal被打飞了。”

Clark笑了。“红色呢？”

“那是你被打飞了。”

“啊哈，那你被打飞的时候是哪道？”

“我是蝙蝠侠。”

“你意思是，你不会搞砸？但你身上的疤可不这么说。”

“我是说，我搞砸的时候，身后至少不会拖着一条发光的尾巴。”

“噢，我可是能记起很多回阵势挺大的火光，都是你搞砸时搞出来的。”

Bruce发出不置可否的声音，向后靠在了Clark身上。又过了十分钟，他才继续开口。

“Tim是个不错的蝙蝠侠，你觉得呢？”

“对。蝙蝠侠很适合他。Dick穿着那套蝙蝠装时就从来没自在过。Damian则需要创造一个他能归属的新身份，而Tim……Tim他自己重新定义了蝙蝠侠。”

“他需要一位罗宾。”

“你这么觉得？”

“是的。你会确保他找到一个适合的人选吗？”

Clark有些惊讶。他以前从不插手蝙蝠家这几顶披风的传承。他开口想提醒Bruce这一点。但不知为什么，脱口而出的话却变成了“好的，我会看着他们。”

Bruce欣慰地叹息。“谢谢，Clark。”

他们又盯着灯光看了几分钟。然后，就在终曲开始前，那一刻悄然降临。Bruce的心脏停止了跳动。

*

有人正喊着他的名字。声音含糊又遥远。Bruce努力想听清楚，但发现不行。那声呼唤溜走了，仿佛是一段对梦的记忆，而后他发现自己独自一人站着，正盯着手里的香槟杯壁上倒映出的奇异光影，他开始怀疑自己刚刚是不是真的听见了什么。

“想来支舞吗？”

“不是很想，”Bruce嘟哝着，又抿了一口香槟。“但我知道你肯定要拉着我去跳。”

Clark咧开一个微笑，上前抓住Bruce的手把他扯了起来。

Bruce叹了口气，将香槟一饮而尽，顺手把空杯放在服务员的托盘上，Clark没心没肺地拖着他走向了空无一人的小舞池。一时间，杯盘交错的轻响与交头接耳的嘈杂都化为了一阵静默，舞池周围的人群注意到了他们，可没人站起来打扰。

当然没人。

“我没看出这样做有什么意义。”

“可以拿来炫耀，”Clark告诉他，他停在舞池中央，朝他微笑——一个宽厚的美丽的笑。

“你想炫耀你跳得最好？”

一声轻笑。“我在炫耀你。”

“真是浪漫。”

“哦不，”Clark说着，靠过来，在他唇上轻柔地啄了一下。“从来都不是，我知道你讨厌浪漫。”

“哼。”

音乐切换了。小约翰·施特劳斯的 _《蓝色多瑙河圆舞曲》_ 。一个传统且稳妥的选择。但这么经典和流行的曲子也意味着他们可能会在一年中很多次听到它。Bruce勉强觉得自己不会介意时常因为同一首曲子回想到这一刻。

“女士们，先生们。有请两位新郎来跳他们的第一支舞。”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者注】（粗译）  
> 这篇同人原本是想用来整合我放在汤不热上的一些Superbat片段。但很快他们就好像活了起来，自己衍生出这整整22个短篇，只有6个是汤不热上搬运过来，其他都是新的。  
> 想办法把这些碎片式的片段衔接在一起是一种有趣的尝试，如果叙事上还是有不连贯的地方，那我只能说抱歉。真心希望你能喜欢它。  
> 【译者注】感谢pixie授权。我真的很喜欢很喜欢后面几段，希望我的翻译没有减损她的风格，有错误请直接留言。我们下次再见。


End file.
